cinemorguefandomcom-20200216-history
Alan Rickman
Alan Rickman (1946 - ) Deaths in Film *''Die Hard (1988)'' [Hans Gruber]: Falls to his death from the skyscraper at the end of a struggle with Bruce Willis, on top of having been shot in the stomach by Bruce. (Thanks to Emily, Stephen, Debi, Neil, Nilescu, Ryan, Tommy, and Harry) *''Quigley Down Under (1990)'' [Elliott Marston]: Shot in the chest in a shoot-out with Tom Selleck. (Thanks to Stephen and Debi) *''Truly Madly Deeply'' (1990) [Jamie]: Dies (off-screen) of a throat infection, shortly before the movie begins; he appears as a ghost throughout the movie. *''Robin Hood: Prince of Thieves (1991)'' [Sheriff of Nottingham]: Stabbed in the chest with a dagger at the end of a fight with Kevin Costner. (Thanks to Wen, Emily, Stephen, Debi, Neil, Nilescu, Ryan, and Harry) *''An Awfully Big Adventure'' (1995) '[''P.L. O'Hara]: Commits suicide (off-screen) by drowning himself in the Mersey River. (Thanks to April) *Galaxy Quest (1999)' [''Alexander Dane]: Shot with a ray-gun by Robin Sachs; he is later brought back to life when Tim Allen activates the Omega 13 device to turn back time and prevent his death. (Thanks to April and Tommy) *''A Fish Tale '''(Hjaelp, jeg er en fisk; Help, I'm a Fish) ''(2000; animated)' [''Joe]: Drowned after he changes from a fish into human form while underwater. (Thanks to ND) *''Sweeney Todd: The Demon Barber of Fleet Street (2007)'' [Judge Turpin]: Stabbed and slashed repeatedly in the throat with a straight razor by Johnny Depp, after Johnny reveals his true identity while Alan is sitting in his barber's chair. (Thanks to ND, Katherine, Andrew, Tommy, Josh, Harry, and Smyth) *''Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 2 (2011)'' [Professor Severus Snape]: Fatally bitten by the snake Nagini after having his throat slashed with a magic spell by Ralph Fiennes; he dies shortly afterwards while talking to Daniel Radcliffe, having extracted his memories and given them to Daniel. (Thanks to Tommy) *''CBGB'' (2013) [Hilly Krystal]: Portraying a real life character, he dies from complications of lung cancer. The film closes with an image of the real Hilly and the legend "Hilly Kristal: September 23, 1931 – August 28, 2007". *''Lee Daniels' The Butler (2013)'' [Ronald Reagan]: Dies (off-screen) of Alzheimer's in the time between the flashback and modern day scenes. TV Deaths * Romeo and Juliet'' (1978) [Tybalt]: Stabbed to death in a swordfight with Patrick Ryecart. (Thanks to Debi) * ''Rasputin'' (1996)' [Grigori Rasputin]: Drowned in the river, after being poisoned, partially strangled, and shot by the Tsarists. (''Thanks to Stephen, Joise, and Nilescu) * '''''Something the Lord Made (2004) [Dr. Alfred Blalock]: Dies (off-screen) of natural causes in his sleep; we learn of his death when Kyra Sedgwick informs Mos Def over the telephone. (Thanks to Stephen) Gallery AlanRickmanSnape.jpg|Alan Rickman in Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows Part 2 Gruber's death.png|Alan Rickman in Die Hard Sheriff of Nottingham's death.png|Alan Rickman in Robin Hood: Prince of Thieves Alan drowning.PNG|Alan Rickman's animated death in A fish tale Category:Actors Category:Listed on Original Cinemorgue Category:1946 Births Category:British actors and actresses Category:Death scenes by falling Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Death scenes by stabbing Category:Death scenes by slit throat Category:Death scenes by drowning Category:Death scenes by suicide Category:Death scenes by Alzheimer's Category:Death scenes by animal attack Category:Death scenes by sacrifice Category:Death scenes by assassination Category:Killed by a Planet Hollywood Actor Category:Voice Actors Category:Directors Category:Stage Actors Category:People who died in a Harry Potter film Category:Death scenes by defenestration